Petit meurtre en Cuisine
by Lou999
Summary: [Suspendu]Invité par Réléna, les G boys se rendent à une repas réunion spécial colonie. Mais Réléna disparait et on retrouve du sang partout. Qui a fait ça ? Tous semble avoir une raison de la supprimer...
1. L'arrivée

Titre : Petit meurtre en cuisine

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sf exception appartiennent à autrui

Nb : Le titre appartient à une pièce de théâtre bien sympathique

Couple : 1x2, 3x3, 5xSally, 13xLady 1 et ZeckxNoin

Histoire : Ah, que faire quand la Reine du Royaume de Sank vous convit à un repas en souvenir de la grande guerre des colonies et qu'en plus, elle vous offre une semaine de vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque ? C'est ce que se demande Heero, qui poussé par Duo, y va. Mais voilà qu'un crime horrible arrive et que tout le monde s'accuse… Mais en attendant, le tueur rode toujours…

Résumé : Nada pour le moment

Lou : Voilà ma nouvelle fic, je l'ais commencé depuis lgtps mais il me manquait vraiment l'intrigue !! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration, je vous la met !!! Je voudrais remercier une précieuse amie qui m'a donné la superbe idée du commencement du chapitre ! Merci à toi jeune fille Puisses-u ne pas m'en vouloir de copier sur ton idée pour le commencement.

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

Une violente tempête faisait rage dehors, arrachant les branches des arbres couchés qui tentaient de résister au nombreux assauts du temps. Le vent hurlait furieusement dehors, bien décider à faire entendre pleinement sa voix rugissante et la pluie n'avait de cesse de frapper inlassablement contre les carreaux de l'hôtel, brisant le calme des couloirs. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la battisse, on aurait dit une auberge fantôme, mais rien de plus normal vu qu'il était 7 heures du matin. Malgré tout, aussi soudainement qu'un éclaire arrive, un cri effroyable perça le fracas turbulent de l'ouragan qui ravageait l'île. Si le hurlement ne réveilla personne, encore trop étouffé par le grondement du vent, il attira néanmoins les employés qui commençaient à rejoindre leur poste. Tous habillés de bordeaux, les salariés se massèrent en un groupe bien compact aux portes de ce qui semblait ou devait être la cuisine. Très vite, un brouhaha de murmure s'éleva et seul l'intervention du directeur de l'hôtel mit fin au bruit montant des discussions.

Dirlo Unmei : Aller, poussez-vous, mais laissez moi passer bon sang !

Avec grand mal, il joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la destination du cri. Il se retrouva donc dans une salle de grande taille au ton blanc et revêtue presque entièrement de carrelage. Une étrange odeur monta à ses narines, lui soulevant le cœur.

Dirlo Unmei : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

A sa droite, un type de grande stature tentait de calmer une jeune fille qui paraissait bien frêle dans ses bras. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'une serveuse, mais Unmei n'y prêta pas plus attention et il reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle, il fut saisit d'effrois en découvrant le spectacle, conséquence du cri. Tout une partie de la pièce, plus précisément du sol était recouvert de sang. Impossible de se trompé, il avait déjà commencer à devenir marron par certain endroit. Des cheveux blonds se mélangeaient au liquide poisseux, ajoutant un côté encore plus glauque à au décor de terreur qui se tenait sous les yeux du directeur. Il aperçut vaguement un bout de tissus rougit par le sang ainsi qu'un pendentif qu'il identifia mais se garda bien d'y toucher.

Dirlo Unmei : mon…Mon Dieu… C'est… Horrible…

Il se retourna pour chasser un haut le corps puis recula, s'éloignant de cette scène d'épouvante la main sur la bouche et le nez. Les jambes flageolantes, il du poser un main sur un des meuble afin de ne pas s'écraser par terre alors que sa peau devenait aussi blanche que celle d'un fantôme. Il aurait presque pu se fondre dans les murs tellement il était pâle.

Dirlo Unmei : Qui… Qui a découvert… ça ?

Il avait encore du mal à parler normalement et c'est avec une certaine difficulté qu'il déglutit une bonne fois pour toute. L'homme aux épaules carrées qui tenait la jeune fille leva les yeux. Lui aussi était blanc comme un linge mais sa tenue de cuisinier lui donnait un air encore plus fantomatique.

Cuisinier : C'est Yumi, Mr…

La dite Yumi n'était autre que le femme réfugiée dans ses bras qui avait caché sa tête dans le tablier du cuisinier. Son corps était violemment secouer et ses petits poings s'accrochaient désespérément au vêtements de l'homme.

Dirlo Unmei : Occupez-vous d'elle… Qu'elle se calme. Tout le monde sort d'ici et surtout ne toucher à rien. Raya, va chercher Melle Peacecraft.

La femme qu'il avait interpellé était elle aussi arrivée à entrer dans la cuisine mais se tenait en retrait, un air horrifier sur le visage. Elle hocha la tête, trop contente de pouvoir quitter ce lieu effrayant et sortit de la pièce rapidement alors que la mini foule s'éloignait très légèrement. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein, menaçant de briser les vitres ou d'emporter des tuiles du toit.

Dirlo Unmei : Retournez tous dans vos quartiers ! Et restez-y.

Sur ordre de leur supérieur, la vingtaine d'employés se dissipa finalement, le laissant seul à contempler le désastre. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, trop long à son got, Raya revint, dépitée et inquiète.

Raya : Je ne trouve Melle Peacecraft nulle part, Mr. Même Melle Dorothy ignore où elle se trouve. Mr… Se pourrait-il que…

Dirlo Unmei : Je ne sais pas… Malheureusement, je… Oh mon Dieu, le pendentif… J'espérais que tu la ramènerais… Je… Il faut prévenir son frère tout de suite… Elle est peut être encore en vie, il n'y avait pas de corps…

Toujours aussi pâle, le directeur semblait totalement perdu. Il se dirigea néanmoins d'un pas, même si hésitant, vers les ascenseurs.

Dirlo Unmei : Je crois que Mme Chang est médecin… Aller la chercher, elle nous dira quoi faire… Moi je vais… Pré… Prévenir Mr Peacecraft.

Quelques jours avant (flash back) : 

« Bonsoir et bienvenus à l'hôtel Millénium. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La réceptionniste, un femme d'à peine une trentaine d'années aux cheveux brun fit un sourire aux 2 jeune hommes qui se trouvaient devant son comptoir.

« Il doit y avoir une chambre réservé au nom de Yui.

Celui qui avait parlé était le plus grand des 2 et avait l'air de très bonne humeur car il rendit son sourire à la femme. Il avait étrangement les yeux améthystes et ses cheveux châtains étaient emprisonnés dans une très longue tresse. Son corps tout en longueur et en muscle supportait de larges épaules carrées. La réceptionniste détacha son regard du garçon et chercha l'information sur son ordinateur.

« En effet. Une chambre VIP à lit double avec terrasse et vu sur la mer. Puis-je avoir une pièce d'identité s'il vous plais. »

« Hee-chan ? »

Heero : Mouais…

Le 2nd jeune homme, un tout petit peu plus petit fouilla dans sa poche et tira son portefeuille pour sortir sa carte d'identité. Il semblait moins robuste que son compagnon pourtant son T-shirt laissait deviner la courbure de ses muscles. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille lui conféraient un air rebelle rehaussé par ses yeux cobalts. Il tendit le papier demandé à l'employé qui, après vérification lui fit un sourire et lui rendit carte et clé de chambre.

« Soyez le bienvenus Mr Yui. Votre chambre, la 207 se trouve au 4ème étage.

Heero prenant la clé : Merci.

Duo : Dites-moi, jolie demoiselle, savez-vous si Trowa Barton, un jeune brun mystérieux et Quatre Raberba Winner, un joli blondinet à la peau pâle, sont arrivés ?

La réceptionniste sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Ils sont arrivés hier dans la soirée. Désiez-vous que je les prévienne de votre présence ? »

Duo : Oh non, on finira bien par les voir. Et un certain Wufei chang, un p'tit chinois au regard aussi noir que la nuit ?

« Non. Il y a bien une réservation à ce nom je crois mais personne n'a prit la clé pour le moment. »

Duo : Mouaip, connaissant Wuffy, il va arrivé à la dernière minute.

« Bien, je vous appelle un groom… »

Duo : Merci beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, Duo se glissa derrière le japonais et l'entoura de ses bras puissant et bronzés.

Duo : Cesses de faire la tête. On est ici alors autant en profiter maintenant.

Heero : Je n'aime pas cette idée.

Duo : Mon chéri, il fallait venir. Certes c'est Réléna qui nous invite mais c'est pas la mort.

Heero : Désolé. Mais la connaissant, ça va très mal tourné.

Duo : Ca fait 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, elle a peut être changée.

Heero : J'en doute fort.

La réceptionniste qui revenait leur jeta un regard surprit au vu de leur posture mais ne se départit par pour autant de son sourire chaleureux. Derrière elle, un garçon vêtu de bordeaux, comme elle, arrivait.

Groom : Puis-je prendre vos bagages ?

Duo : Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Le natté lâcha son compagnon et montra du menton leur bagages. Aussitôt le groom se chargea de les prendre et de les déposer sur une espèce de chariot.

« Bon séjour »

Duo : Merci.

Suivant l'employé charger de leur valise, les 2 ex pilotes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

Heero : Cette idée de réunir tout le monde est totalement absurde !

Duo : Mais moi je trouve ça génial. Ca va nous permettre de revoir les autres.

Heero : On n'a vu Quatre et Trowa il y a 5 mois…

Duo : 5 mois c'est longs ! Et puis, Wuffy, je n'ais pas pu l'embêter depuis des lustres ?

Heero : Désolé, c'est à cause de mon travail. Je ne peux pas m'absenter longtemps.

Duo : Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas tout le jour qu'on peut être informaticien pour le compte de le ministère des télécommunications coloniale !

Heero : Mais à cause de ça, j'ai des horaire difficiles. Toi, tu as un temps partiel…

Duo : C'est justement parce que ton salaire me le permet. Et moi, je suis simple prof d'anglais ! En parlant de temps et d'argent… Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas temps qu'on élève un bambin…

Heero s'étranglant : Pardon ???

Au moment ou l'ex pilote du Wing se retournait surprit vers son amant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couple un peu spécial. Un homme au corps élancé avec de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds souriait à une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts et violet. Quand il les vit, Heero grimaça légèrement.

Heero murmurant : Ca commence bien…

... A suivre...

Lou : Voilà, alors ce premier chapitre vus a-t-il plus ? Normalement, je devais faire une sorte de cluedo mais j'ai quelque peu changer l'histoire Bisous


	2. Dragibus Rose en approche !

Titre : Petit meurtre en cuisine

Auteur : Lou 999

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sf exception appartiennent à autrui

Nb : Le titre appartient à une pièce de théâtre bien sympathique

Couple : 1x2, 3x3, 5xSally, 13xLady 1 et ZeckxNoin

Histoire : Ah, que faire quand la Reine du Royaume de Sank vous convit à un repas en souvenir de la grande guerre des colonies et qu'en plus, elle vous offre une semaine de vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque ? C'est ce que se demande Heero, qui poussé par Duo, y va. Mais voilà qu'un crime horrible arrive et que tout le monde s'accuse… Mais en attendant, le tueur rode toujours…

Résumé : Ben, avant un flach back, on découvre la cuisine repeinte en sang Mais pas de cadavre… Pour le moment, nous sommes revenu quelques jours avant ce drame, à l'arrivée et Heero et Duo

Lou : Bon, plusieurs petites choses… Je n'ais pu répondre à vos reviews car je ne reçois plus rien, mais alors rien du tout de ffnet Je vous prie donc de m'en excuser ! Je vais y répondre très brièvement ici

Alors, pour Marine, je dirais que ça tient un peu plus des 10 petits nègres Mais façon, cluedo… enfin je vais essayer ! Rassures-toi, j'adore enquiquiner Réléna !

SNT 59 : Ba, tu as effectivement raison

Et Noan : Ba j'espère que se sera le cas

En tt cas, merci à ttes.

Autre petite chose… Je ne sais pas si ça va vous servir, mais je préviens que mon adresse e mail à changer à cause du fameux prob c exactement la même sauf que c .fr ou lieu de .com !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Dragibus rose en approche !

Au moment ou l'ex pilote du Wing se retournait surprit vers son amant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couple un peu spécial. Un homme au corps élancé avec de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds souriait à une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts et violet. Quand il les vit, Heero grimaça légèrement.

Heero murmurant : Ca commence bien…

« Oh, Heero, Duo ! Vous êtes donc ici ? »

Heero : On dirait bien…

Duo : Bonjour Noin, Zeck…

Il leur adressa un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Le groom quand à lui courba légèrement le dos.

Zeck : 'lut. Je pensais pas vous voir ici…

Duo : Heero avait besoin de vacs alors nous voilà

Zeck surprit : Des vacances ? Avec ma sœur dans les parages ? Je crois que ça tient du rêve là !

Heero : C'est ce que je disais.

Noin : Allons, Zeck. Ne leur fais donc pas peur de la sorte.

Zeck murmurant : Je ne dis que la vérité…

Duo : Ah oh fait, j'ai appris votre mariage, félicitation.

Noin : Merci beaucoup. Et vous, c'est pour quand ? J'ai entendu dire que sur Z3NHK, le mariage entre hommes était monnaie courante.

Heero : On n'y est plus.

Zeck : Vraiment ?

Duo : Oui, on se demande même comment Réléna à pu retrouver notre trace.

Zeck : Son statut de Reine du Royaume de Sank lui confère de nombreux pouvoir je le crains… Bien, on se retrouve au banquet tout à l'heure. C'est Ma chère sœur qui l'ouvre…

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air enthousiaste et Heero grommela intérieurement.

Duo : C'est à quelle heure ?

Noin : 20 h 0.

Heero : Mouais… A tte.

Alors que Duo les saluait joyeusement de la main avec un grand sourire, le groom et Heero montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Hein ? Ah ! Attendez-moi !!!!!

L'américain se glissa de justesse dans la cage de fer avant que les portes ne referment totalement. Il se glissa jusqu'à son amant.

Duo : Fais pas cette tête Hee-chan…

Heero : Désolé. Mais revoir tout le monde ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Duo : La paix est installée maintenant, on n'a plus rien à craindre.

Heero : On est jamais à l'abri avec ces gens là.

Duo : Mon ange, que se soit Zeck ou Treize, ils ont retourné leur veste y'à bien longtemps.

Heero : Ca n'efface pas ce qui s'est passé…

Comme ils étaient arrivés devant leur porte, le groom leur ouvrit la chambre et les invita à y entrer. Une fois qu'il eut déposé les valises et reçut son pourboire, il les laissa seuls.

Duo : WouaaaAaaAaAaAaaa !!!!!! C'est génial. Tu as vu le salon ?

L'américain allait dans tous les sens, s'émerveillant comme un enfant ouvrant ses cadeau un soir de noël. Il réussit même à faire sourire son compagnon de mauvaise humeur.

Duo revenant vers Heero : Je trouve tout de même étrange que Réléna est bien voulu de moi ici et surtout de me mettre dans la même chambre que toi avec un lit double ! J'aurais pourtant parier qu'au mieux on aurait des lits séparer et au pire, des chambres différentes.

Heero : C'était une des conditions pour que je viennes. Quelle heure est-il, Duo ?

La natté souleva sa manche pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il eut un énorme sourire.

Duo : Il est presque 18 h 30… Ca nous laisse un peu de temps. Ca te dis de tester le bain à remous ?

Il s'était approché d'une démarche féline et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Il courba légèrement le dos pour coller ses lèvres à celle du japonais puis l'entoura de ses longs bras.

Heero : Hum… Pourquoi pas. Mais tu restes sage, je suis crevé.

Duo malicieux : Promis, aussi sage qu'une image peut l'être…

Heero levant un sourcil : Hum ?

4 étages en dessous, un peu plus tard :

« Bien et comme ça ? »

« Hum… Je doute fort que Heero apprécie d'avoir votre frère en face de lui, surtout que vous avez exilé Duo à l'autre bout, Melle Réléna.

Les 2 jeunes filles, qui discutaient autour d'une énorme table longue où étaient disposé de nombreux couverts, s'avancèrent légèrement. Celle qui était vêtue de rose pâle fit une moue dubitative.

Réléna : Mais Dorothy, je veux Heero à côté de moi et Zeck reste le prince de Sank !

Dorothy : Je crains que vous ne puissez concilier le 2, Melle. Pourquoi ne pas mettre Melle Noin à votre droite, en face de votre frère et Heero à côté d'elle ?

Réléna : Parce que Heero ne sera plus près de moi.

Dorothy : Mais vous savez très bien comment il va réagir, surtout si vous éloignez Duo… Alors soit vous prenez le risque de mettre Heero et votre frère face à face soit vous en éloignez un des deux. Sachant que par extension, Noin est votre belle sœur et de ce fait princesse par union.

Réléna : Tu sous entendu que je dois les mettre en premier ?

Dorothy : C'est ce que je suggère, oui. Ensuite, placez Heero à côté de Noin et Duo en face de lui… Puis Quatre et Trowa, face à face et enfin Wufei et Sally. Our finir vous mettez Treize et Lady Une.

Réléna : Mais Zeck et Treize sont très proches.

Dorothy : Et bien, dans ce cas, mettez Lady Une à côté de Noin et Treize en face, de cette façon, ils seront côte à côte. Vous mettez ensuite Heero à côté de Lady Une et son compagnon n face donc à côté de Treize… Ensuite, viendront Quatre, en face Trowa puis Sally et Wufei.

Réléna : Mais là, Heero sera vraiment loin de moi.

Dorothy : C'est peut être mieux ainsi, Melle. Vous connaissez son habituelle froideur, vous éviterez ainsi les bagarres.

La blondinette enroulée de rose poussa un profond soupir puis fit un geste de lassitude.

Réléna : Très bien, et le reste ?

Dorothy : Ca peut rester comme ça. Les autres convives ne sont pas aussi importants et ne risquent pas de s'entre tuer.

Réléna : Ok, tu as gagnée. Je te laisse le soin de changer les cartons de placement. Je vais voir où on en ait des arrivées.

Dorothy : Bien Melle…

La jeune fille regarda sa patronne partir, soupira puis enleva les cartons pour les replacer comme convenu.

Mais revenons-en à Réléna : 

Elle arriva dans le hall au moment où la réceptionniste commençait à s'occuper de 2 personnes. La jeune filles en rose reconnue de dos le médecin et s'approcha à grands pas.

Réléna : Sally ! Wufei…

A l'entente de leur nom, les 2 interpellés se retournèrent sans grande surprise.

Sally : Tiens, Bonsoir Réléna. Comment vas-tu ?

Wufei : B'soir.

Réléna : Ca va impec et toi ? On dirais que tu as un peu grossit, il faudrait que tu penses à faire un petit régime.

Le chinois poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération alors que Sally accrochait un sourire à ses lèvres.

Sally : Je suis enceinte, Réléna, c'est normal.

Réléna : Oh c'est pour ça le ventre tout rond… Félicitation alors.

Sally : Merci. Oh fait, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation. C'est un magnifique endroit ici.

Réléna : Cet hôtel m'appartient et je tenais à ce que la réunion est lieu dans un cadre accueillant. Vous montiez ?

Wufei ironique : Non, on rendait nos clés de chambres !

Sally : Ahem… Bien sûr qu'on montait…

Réléna : Ah… Alors on se voit tout à l'heure.

Wufei : C'est ça…

Passant son bras sous celui de sa compagne, Wufei s'éloigna de la réception pour retrouver leurs valises. De son côté, Réléna se rapprocha du comptoir.

Réléna : Du nouveau ?

Réceptionniste : Oui. Heero Yui est arrivé.

Réléna suspicieuse : Tout seul ?

Réceptionniste : Non. Un jeune garçon aux yeux violets l'accompagnait.

Réléna : Ah zut ! Bref, tout le monde est là quoi.

Réceptionniste : Oui

Réléna : Parfait. Je vais aller saluer Heero.

Justement, dans la chambre d'Heero peut de temps après : 

« Duo tu avais promis… »

La voix aux intonations sensuelles se voulait faussement en colère.

Duo : Mais je fais rien Hee-chan…

Les 2 garçons étaient allongés dans l'immense baignoire, enlacés. Le natté, le dos contre l'émaille, soutenait son amant qui jouait avec ses longs cheveux flottant à la surface de l'eau et s'emmêlaient dans la mousse.

Heero : Men… teur… Hum...

Le japonais frissona légèrement et se laissa totalement aller contre la peau bronzé du natté, fermant les yeux.

Heero : Duo, non…

Il tourna la tête alors que sa respiration se faisait plus hésitante et haletante.

Duo : Non ? T'es sûr ?

Heero : Hum... Ah... Duo, tu...

L'ex pilote du Wing plaqua ses mains sur le rebord de baignoire, crispant ses doigts dessus à en faire pâlir ses phalanges ?

« HeeeEeeeEeeeeerOooooOOooooo ??????????? »

L'interpellé poussa un cri et manqua de boire la tasse tandis que Duo poussait un grognement de colère.

Duo : Dis moi qu je rêve…

Heero : Elle va le regretter. Je vais te l'étrangler !

Duo : Mais attends voir… Elle est dans la chambre, non ?

… A suivre…

Lou : Franchement, je crois comme Heero, elle pousse le bouchon un peu loin, non ? Aller, sur ce je vous laisse ! Bonne fin de journée !


End file.
